


Wherever You Go I Will Be Sure to Follow

by friskynotebook



Series: Plausible Verse [5]
Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Cold, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Love, Romance, Sick Fic, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskynotebook/pseuds/friskynotebook
Summary: Carrie comes down with a cold during ANH and Harrison's determined to take care of her





	Wherever You Go I Will Be Sure to Follow

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when plot bunnies don’t escape your head.
> 
> It’s taken me a while, but I finally found the time to write this down!
> 
> Thanks to my amazing space sister @hewouldve for the beta—you rock!
> 
> This story is technically set in the plausible verse, but it’s not relevant to the timing of the story. It’s set during filming of ANH, not too long after that fateful surprise birthday party.
> 
> The title comes from “Never Getting Rid of Me” from the musical Waitress. You can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyTcZN6ws70.
> 
> With that said, on with the show!

“Hey, Carrie,” Harrison rumbled into the phone. “Any ideas for what you want to do for our weekend off?”

Star Wars filming had taken a toll on them both—the long days and … interesting action shots were grueling, to say the least. Now, finally, the cast and crew got a long weekend off, and everyone was celebrating—especially Harrison and Carrie. Considering it was their first weekend off as a … whatever they were, Harrison wanted to make it special for both of them.

He heard Carrie clear her throat, then pause. “I habe a code.”

Harrison furrowed his brow. “A code?”

“A _code_!” Carrie bit back.

Harrison could almost hear her cute face scrunch up in frustration. Suddenly, he understood.

“Oh, a cold!”

She huffed. “Yeah, a code.” She sighed. “I don’t wanna do anything this weekend—I feel shitty.”

“I’ll come over and take care of you,” he said immediately, without a second thought.

“Whad? Bud I’ll be no fud,” Carrie pouted.

“Oh baby, you’re always fun,” he replied slyly, giving her a rare wink. He shook his head, realizing he was winking to a blank wall in his empty flat. “But even if you weren’t, I wouldn’t be coming to have fun. I’d be coming to take care of you, wait on you hand and foot.”

Carrie smirked. “You’d waid on me hand and foot?”

“Yeah, I’ll pick up your tissues, make you tea—”

Carrie interrupted him with a sneeze.

“Bless you!” he chuckled.

She sniffled. “Look, maybe coming over is a bad idea. I’ll be fide.”

“What are you gonna do when you need to make food or take medicine?” he asked.

Carrie sniffled stubbornly—the only person, Harrison realized, who could actually do something like sniffle stubbornly. “I can do it by byself.”

He tried a different tactic. “Well, I’m gonna be bored here all by myself all weekend long—let me take care of you.”

After a long pause, Carrie finally responded. “Fide.”

______________________________________________________________________

The next day, Harrison arrived at Carrie’s rented flat armed with everything a small army would need to recover from the common cold: tissues, soup, tea, and chocolate. Juggling the boxes and bags in his arms, he managed to find the front door key and unlock her door.

“Sweetheart?” he called, making his way through the flat to her bedroom.

“Go away!” she yelled back, sounding stuffed up.

“Carrie …”

“I’b serious! I’b sick ad gross!”

“I brought chocolate,” he smiled.

“Cobe id,” she relented.

Harrison entered her bedroom, setting the tissues up beside her bed and laying a box of chocolates beside her. Carrie started sneezing uncontrollably, though she tried to contain it with sniffles. She plucked one of the tissues from her bedside table and held it to her nose, not wanting to blow in front of him.

Harrison turned to look at her. “Sweetheart, blow your nose.”

“Do!” she replied, muffled by the tissue and her congested nasal passages.

“Baby, you need to do it—you need to breathe. Why not?”

“Id’s gross,” she protested.

“But you have to do it.”

“You cad hear the sdot cobing oud ob by doze!” she whined.

He raised an eyebrow. “Well, that’s kind of the point …”

“Harrisond!” She threw a pillow at him. “If you go outside, I’ll do it.”

“Really?”

Carrie bit her lip, looking up at him with her big doe eyes.

“I’ll make you tea if you blow your nose,” Harrison offered.

“Okay,” she agreed, shooing him with her hand.

He chuckled, leaving the room and heading to the kitchen. Carrie blew her nose, sounding like Niagara Falls was gushing out. He smiled a little, making her tea and setting it out with some more chocolate on a tray.

Harrison brought it back to her, finding Carrie nestled in the blankets.

“All clear?” he asked, smirking.

Carrie smiled back. “For now.”

He set the tray up on the bed, then turned on the TV resting on the dresser, finding an old movie for them to watch. Harrison crawled into bed with her.

“Do, go away! You’ll get sick!”

“Then you can return the favour when I’m ‘biserable’ in bed next weekend,” he replied, opening his arms.

“Ridiculous man,” she mumbled, snuggling close to his chest anyways.

They leaned back against the bed, watching the movie. Yet despite her best efforts, Carrie’s nose kept getting stuffier and stuffier, and Harrison couldn’t help but notice her more frequent sniffles.

“Carrie …”

“Do,” she replied, sniffling pathetically.

“Honey, you need to do it,” he told her.

“Do I dod’t,” she insisted.

“Then try saying my name without a ‘d’ at the end,” he smirked.

Carrie narrowed her eyes at him.

Without thinking, Harrison grabbed a fresh tissue and held it to her nose.

“Whad are you doing?” she asked, surprised.

“Come on, sweetheart, blow your nose.”

“Thad’s gross!” she protested.

“It’s not, baby. It’s normal—everyone does it, even me,” he replied, actually giving her a wink this time.

She smiled softly.

“Trust me?” he asked.

She hesitated, then blew her nose loudly. Harrison wiped her nose, then grabbed a clean tissue, holding it to her nose. She obliged, blowing again just as loudly as before.

He wiped her nose. “Better?”

She nodded. “Much better,” she replied. “Thank you.”

He threw out the tissues, then wrapped his arms around her. Carrie snuggled close, resting her head against his heart.

“Why are you pudding up with my sick, gross, sdotty self?” she whimpered.

The answer was on the tip of his tongue, but he hesitated. He didn’t want to scare her with his … feelings, but at the same time, he’d never felt like this before—not even with Mary. This incredible young woman had turned his life upside down in the best possible way, and she made him want to be a better man. He couldn’t go back to the way his life was before—that much he knew was true. They hadn’t been … an item for long, and he knew it was fast, but he knew he had to be in her life for as long as she’d have him. And if telling her that scared her away … well, he had to try.

“Because I love you,” he whispered.

Carrie’s cold-filled snores filled the room. Harrison smiled softly and sighed, holding her close.

_Looks like that declaration will have to wait for another day._


End file.
